english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Skip Stellrecht
Skip Stellrecht (born Henry M. Stellrecht, Jr.; September 5, 1959 in Fullerton, California) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Might Guy in Naruto. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney's The Replacements (2009) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Brigadoon (2003) - Chief Secretary (ep12), Detective Wakai (eps6-7), Funeral Service Agent (ep11) *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - General Tatewaki Katase, Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Vicious, Additional Voices *Daigunder (2003) - Caliban (ep11) *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Gaogamon, Gaomon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices *Fist of the North Star (1999) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Gino's Co-Worker (ep2), Lead Investigator (ep13), Senior Maritime SDF Officer (ep16) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Plainclothesman (ep5) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2003) - Anko's Father (ep39), Bride's Father (ep35), Toshiyuki Saejima (eps34-43) *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Satoshi Miwa, Boy Student, Furatachi, Kawamura (ep14), Shinichi Namura *Naruto (2006) - Might Guy, ANBU Ninja B, Itachi Uchiha (ep29), Ningame (ep22) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2019) - Might Guy, Akino (ep122), Communications Ninja (ep330), Communications Team Ninja (ep267), Ghost Ship Captain (ep225), Hanzo's Subordinate (ep347), Ittan, Kagami Uchiha (ep211), Leaf Ninja (ep249), Lottery Man (ep9), Man (ep359), Medic Ninja (ep183), Might Dai, Mist Ninja (ep345), Monga (ep285), Ningame, Shade (ep233), Shinobu Mibu (ep219) *Reign: The Conqueror (2003) - Aristotle's Pupil A (ep6), Dinocrates (ep8), Guard (ep8), Man C (ep5), Phillipos *Requiem from the Darkness (2005) - Kinzo Sasayama *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Ryu *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Zali 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Additional Voices *The Nutcracker and the Mouse King (2004) - ADR Walla Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Appleseed (2005) - Hades, Kudoh *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Ross Sylibus/'Kevin Oldman' *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Additional Voices *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Sale Announcer *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Aircraft Pilot *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Drunk Federation Soldier B, Gene *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Might Guy *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Might Guy *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Ryu *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Might Guy *They Were Eleven (1996) - Glenn Groff 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2004) - Guard B (ep4) *Armitage III (1995) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004) - Additional Voices *Hyper Doll: Mew & Mica the Easy Fighters (1996) - Additional Voices *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Red Hakaider *Macross Plus (1995) - Lunchbreak Pilot (ep1) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001) - Lunen *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Police Officer *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Raban Karcs (ep1) *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Ryu Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Christmas Chronicles (2018) - Additional Voices *Ticking Clock (2011) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Lift Man, Additional Voices *Tsui Hark's Vampire Hunters (2003) - Fat 'Movies' *At Middleton (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Choke (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Deadfall (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Detective Pikachu (2019) - Additional Voices *Dragon Wars: D-War (2007) - ADR Loop Group *It: Chapter Two (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Midnight Special (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Mother and Child (2009) - ADR Loop Group *My All American (2015) - Additional Voices *Now You See Me 2 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Possession (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Terminator: Dark Fate (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Face of Love (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Highwaymen (2019) - Texas Radio Newscaster *The Man with the Iron Fists (2012) - ADR Loop Group *The Meg (2018) - Additional Voices *White House Down (2013) - F-22 Pilot 'Shorts' *Love in the Time of Flannel (2011) - Principal 'TV Movies' *Disney Lady and the Tramp (2019) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Big Bad Beetleborgs (1997) - Ultimate Conqueror (ep63) Video Games 'Video Games' *Breakdown (2004) - Derrick Cole *Field Commander (2006) - Mercury *Joint Operations: Escalation (2004) - Additional Voices *Joint Operations: Typhoon Rising (2004) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Airborne (2007) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault (2004) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Warfighter (2012) - Us Delta *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Might Guy *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Might Guy *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Hidden Leaf Ninja, Might Guy *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes (2007) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Might Guy *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - Ben Bertolucci *The Secret World (2012) - Sam Krieg 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Night Stalker *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (1997) - Trunks *Dynasty Tactics 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Lu Xun, Sun Quan *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Lu Xun, Sun Quan *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Lu Xun, Sun Quan *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Lu Xun, Sun Quan *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Sun Quan *Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise from the Ashes (2000) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Might Guy *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Gamabunta, Might Guy, Teguse *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Might Guy *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Might Guy *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Might Guy *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Might Guy *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Might Guy *Silent Bomber (2000) - Jutah Fate *Suikoden IV (2005) - Ramada *Suikoden V (2006) - Zegai *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Sun Quan *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Sun Quan Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (115) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (75) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2019. Category:American Voice Actors